


The Farmer's Market

by Vulpesmellifera



Series: Crayon Box Melts [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpesmellifera/pseuds/Vulpesmellifera
Summary: A drabble about a wine Mycroft desires.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Crayon Box Melts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578679
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106
Collections: JustMystradeThoughts Plot Bunny Adoptions





	The Farmer's Market

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunniskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunniskies/gifts).



> Sunniskies also won me. Yeah. I know. In a jinx, tho she cheated, but I love her anyway, so here's her drabble. She wanted "fluff." 
> 
> :-*

Mycroft strolls through the stalls. Vendors boast colourful displays of seasonal vegetables, golden honey jars, and his favourite: local wines. Then he notices that someone is buying the very last bottle of his preferred red. His heart twists, but then lifts when he sees that the buyer is none other than Greg Lestrade.  
  
“Inspector,” he says, blushing. “Lovely to see you. Would you...consider selling this bottle to me? I’ll - pay extra.”  
  
Greg, surprised, looks down at the bottle, and then up at Mycroft. His eyes dance. “Here’s a better idea. Come to my place. We’ll share.”  
  
Mycroft’s heart soars.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU to Paia, who provided the plot bunny.


End file.
